The Desire
by sex's author
Summary: After months of pent up sexual tension, Will Marguerite and Roxton succumb to their more unciviled nature....hell yea! read and find out!


_**The Desire**_

"_Oh…. God, John. Please stop!" Marguerite whispered in his ear as she grabbed the nape of his neck with her legs engulfed around his waist and her back slammed against the wall, as Roxton continued to push deep inside her. Their daughter (Jewel IsabellaRoxton)(Jewel) was down for her nap upstairs and the others were had left earlier for a walk and were on their way back to the tree house._

_John continued to push into her trying to forget the request. He wanted her so bad. They hadn't made love in months because of the baby and the wait damn near drove him insane. He needed her more than anything. _

_"Oh God! John! We can't. The others…ooh…..they'll be back in any second!" she wanted to stop but it just felt so right._

"_No Marguerite…please…I need you!" he said with such passion as his hand banged and grasped against the tree house wall and the other securely holding her up under bottom to hold her up. She had her short plaid skirt that was lifted up above her waist and her shirt was undone and unbuttoned completely and her camisole was only loosened a bit so Roxton could see the mounds of flesh eager to be revealed. Roxton had his shirt completely off but his trousers remained on and only unzipped to release his manhood into Marguerite._

"_John…please." She panted out in an attempt to once again remind him but it did nothing but make him drive deeper into her causing her to go mad and continue to cry out in pleasure._

_It had all began earlier that day once the others left and it was just Marguerite, Roxton and Emmi. Ned, Challenger and Veronica had decided to go for a walk. Veronica was 7 months pregnant and thought it was a great idea and joked that she wouldn't see the outside again for years. So they decided to go. They'd said they'd be back in an hour or two. The day started off normal. Marguerite and Roxton were simply attending to their daughter. Soon enough it was time for Emmi's nap. _

"_John, I'm about to takeJewel to the nursery for her nap." She yelled out to John who was down stairs in their room.(Marguerite had moved into John's room when they were married and turned her room into a nursery for Jewel. Ned and Veronica had done the same.)_

_Roxton rushed upstairs. He always had to giveJewel her naptime kiss before she fell asleep. She was only seven months but was already a Daddy's girl._

"_Alright princess, be a good little one and take your nap. Daddy loves you." He bent down and kissed her on the forehead and then started to tickle her a little. She giggled and wiggled in Marguerite's arms. They both laughed. Then she let out this big yawn and Roxton and Marguerite just smiled as she nuzzled up against Marguerite. _

_Alright sweetie lets go take your nap." Marguerite said to Jewel as she nuzzled her face up against her daughter's brow._

"_Oh and you my queen, you come down stairs once you're finished." Roxton said to Marguerite as kissed her neck"_

"_John..!" Marguerite squealed as he embezzled the rich sweet succulence from her neck._

"_Alright, alright." He said agreeably as he kissed her cheek and with that he kissed his daughter once more, slapped Marguerite on the ass, and ran downstairs. Marguerite had no idea what was going on but she was soon to find out. _

_Within about twenty minutesJewel was sleep .Marguerite laid her in her bassinette and began downstairs to see what Roxton had in store for her. She was quite curious no doubt. _

_As she entered the room she saw no one there. When suddenly she felt his hands engross her and his lips upon her neck. _

_His hands roamed her body and then managed to find her buttons to her shirt. He began to unbutton them one by one. Then he loosened the laces of her camisole._

"_John...I don't know if we should be doing this. The others will be back in no time." Marguerite said in dismay._

"_Shhh. No, no my dear, you're not getting away that easy." Roxton said in an easy very sexual voice that drew Marguerite wild._

_He backed her up against the wall and kissed so passionately that Marguerite went weak I the knees. Roxton then began to kiss and suck her neck and her breast that were nearly revealed. His hands were uncontrollable as they claimed the curves of Marguerite's body. He then inched up her skirt slowly and brought one of her legs up to meet his passion and grasp his waist, as she cried out mummers of pleasure and approval. He then pushed her underwear aside and slid his finger deep into her. He maneuvered it about a bit just to startled her and make her moan. He loved the way she moaned out his name. He felt so motivated to continue. Then without any warning he took his finger out and drove two into her and fondled her insides. Marguerite yelped for the pain caught her by surprise but she accommodated herself to the pain and with in a second the pain became pleasure. He then removed his fingers from her and did the unthinkable. He slid all three fingers into her. Marguerite cried out in pain first but pleasure after. He continued to impassion her for a second and then removed his fingers once she began to ooze her sweet juices. He removed his fingers and sucked them and said "delicious." He finally back away and removed her underwear completely, helping her move out of them. He then pushed her up against the all harder this time but not with his hands, but with his penis. He drove back so intently, that there was a "bang" when they collided against the wall. He wanted her to feel the hardness of his manhood. He wanted her feel how bad he wanted her. How bad he needed her. How bad he desired her._

_They began to kiss again, with so much passion it seemed as though their tongues were angry at each other and were fighting. Through the kissing Marguerite managed to unzip his pants and retrieve his thick long penis from his captive. She just massaged it for while and as the kiss got deeper so did her motions. She began to jerk it. She pulled it, tugged it, and yanked it, until she felt his liquid seep into her hand. She removed her hand and broke the kiss and began to suck on her fingers in the most enticing way and then moved in to Roxton's ear and said it like a secret, "delicious."_

_He wanted her now more than anything. He shoved back against the wall and threw one of her legs around him as moved his way into her. Once he was finally in, he threw other leg around him and began. She bobbled like a ship in the ocean. Up and down and up and down she went. Roxton, plunging himself in and out of her. Her hair was wild and as she moved her hair swung and bobbled with her. Sweat began to trickle down Marguerites breasts and Roxton loved it. He wallowed in her sweat as he drove his head and face into her breast. Just then reality hit Marguerite. The others! They'd be back any minute! She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to stop. It felt so good but she knew she had to._

"_John baby, we have to stop." She cried out in a whimper._

"_No Marguerite ...shhh! Shhh!" he said in unbelief. He didn't want to stop. He had idea of what time it was. He knew the others would be back in time but he didn't care. He wanted to be with her._

_(Back to the present)_

"_Tell me you don't want this Marguerite." He said in a low whisper still forcing himself deeper into her walls. But she didn't respond, so he asked again._

"_Tell me you don't want this Marguerite!" This time he said it with passion as he thrusted him self into her._

"_Oh…..God I want it John! You know I do!" She cried in desire and passion._

"_You want it don't you? So why stop?" He said inside her ear in a maniacal tone ever so diviner. It drove her absolutely insane. His voice inside her ear made her want it even worst. All she could do was bite her lip to refuse to succumb to his will._

"_God John...please don't do this… the others…." She whimpered in a petty attempt to stop his force._

_Just as the words left her mouth they heard "Marguerite, Roxton, Where are you two?"_

"_Damn!" Roxton whispered as he slowly stopped and began letting Marguerite down off him. They rested standing against the wall for a second. Roxton rested his head on Marguerite's shoulder and held her by the waist with both arms as she tilted head back to the wall, messaging his neck and laying sweet kisses upon his forehead._

"_Damn it!" Roxton repeated once again in anger not wanting to let her go. _

_They kissed and finally they separated. Roxton put himself back into "storage" and zipped his pants. He then just sat on the bed looking so upset and distraught as he watched Marguerite redressed her self. She was nearly finished becoming civilized when Roxton pulled her from behind gently. He pulled her close him and kissed upon her abdomen and allowed his hands to glide from her small waist to her trim behind. She rested her forehead upon his as her arms circled around the back of his neck and just stared into his eyes. She saw the want, the need, the desire and knew she had to make this up. Another call came from upstairs._

"_Coming!" Marguerite shouted upstairs so they wouldn't worry and coming looking down stairs for them._

"_Got damn how hard is it for a man to make love his wife?" Roxton said annoyingly._

_Marguerite smiled and said" Apparently very difficult." Roxton simply managed one of those weak smiles. And Marguerite notices how very heartbroken he was over this._

"_Baby, don't worry. Trust me tonight we will make up for this and I'll be in control. It'll be just you and me. I swear." Then she took him by the face and kissed him. Roxton's limbs grew weak and knew she meant every word. With that she turned and began to walk out of John's embraced but he pulled her back and kissed her again. The kiss was so intense that they tongues danced with passion. He pulled her back so she lay on top of him on the bed. He really didn't want her to go. She managed to break away and straddled herself among him and then got down in a crawling position on top of him. She got in close to his ear and whispered" Wait for tonight." In sultry voice and with that she slid off of him with her hand moving slowly down him as she lifted herself form him, right down to his prize and with that she turned and flew up the stairs leaving him paralyzed on their bed._

_He soon retuned upstairs a little while later, civilized, with a shirt, and his boots on. There was everyone sitting around the table. Marguerite was there holding their daughter who had just woken back up. _

_As soon as he looked at Marguerite he got all excited. For some reason he just couldn't look straight at her. From that point and on all day he didn't look at her the same. Everything she did made him want her even more. Even the simplest of things made him all excited._

_They way she held their daughter, the way she fedJewel her bottle, the way she laughed, the way she smiled, the way her shirt was never fully buttoned letting him peek into the depths of her breast, Everything ! It drove him absolutely mad. He didn't think he could control himself._

_Unfortunately Marguerite was feeling the same way about Roxton. It was everything he did. The way he played with Jewel, the way he looked as she peered down at him from the tree house, chopping wood with his shirt off showing those rippling muscles gleaming in the sun, the he smelled after he came in and freshened up. Everything._

_They both knew they wanted it, they'd spent al they passing playful hints at one another. Roxton might pretend to try to get by her from behind and just accidentally allow his hand to fall and trace the curves that lie behind her, just as she would be playing with Jewel and would just happen to have to bend over and pick her up when Roxton happened to be behind her. It was unmistakable. They wanted each other more than they could even explain._

_Day turned in to night and tensions between the two grew. Soon enough it was dinner time. Everyone was joined at the table. Marguerite and Roxton sat across from each other rather than sitting next to each as they normally did. It was just unbearable to be that close to one another at this point. The craving was just too strong; who knows what might have happened under the table. _

"_Why Lord Roxton, you look rather stressed," Marguerite said as if she was concerned but already knowing what she had on her mind._

_Roxton simply sat looking somewhat dumbfounded. She knew what his problem was. Why on earth would she question him about it? _

"_I guess you could say something of the sorts," Roxton replied in a curious manner._

"_Perhaps you should take a nice, long warm shower," Marguerite said sipping her tea in an ever so enticing way, letting her mysterious looking eyes narrow upon him. He knew it immediately. It was her sign. It was unmistakable._

"_Maybe I should. I think I will," he said in such calm obliging voice with a smile letting her know he understood but so not to stir the other in their secret signs of passion. _

_After dinner Roxton proceeded with the shower, as Marguerite laid down their daughter down for bed. He knew she would be down anytime now. _

_He stood there in the shower letting the water run down those rippling muscles, down past his majesty, and down to his feet. Reality seemed to disappear from him. It was just him and the water. Suddenly he felt theses soft hands messaging his chest and moving lower and lower from behind. It startled him because it interrupted he was still in his fantasy. He turned abruptly. But there was no one. He then thought that it was just his imagination playing games on him. Maybe his fantasy was a little too vivid. All and all he thought it was mind playing games with reality. Then he turned around and jumped back and fell flat to the floor. There she was. Her long hair hung dark and wet, her body was caressed by the flow of the water, and her mysterious eyes looked no where but upon him. He couldn't tell if it was his mind playing games him because he wanted her so bad or if she was really there. But when she took her next move he knew it she was real. _

_She walked towards him and settled her bare body upon his own and kissed him with innumerable amounts of intensity. Then she whispered in a low sultry voice while still kissing him:_

"_I just thought…," stopping to kiss his shoulder_

"_That I was a little…"stopping to kiss his lips and run her lips to his ear and whisper in a low sexy voice like it was a secret._

"_Dirty." _

_She moved slowly kissing from his ear down to suck on his neck. He was so aroused that she feel could his hardness at the opening of her walls._

"_Maybe I could administer…um…some help?" he said interacting with some playful banter, and trying to maintain his composure, and anticipating her response all at the same time._

"_Would you mind?" she said in his ear, stopping her feast on his neck. And with in a second she was up in the air still straddled upon Roxton. And with in the blink of an eye she was suppressed against the shower wall with Roxton smothering her neck with his mouth and tongue catching her completely and causing her to gasp to for strength. He emerged to say:_

"_Is this better?"_

"_Much... Better." she replied in a stimulating low voice._

_The pattern moved back to a slow passionate kiss between the two. Their tongues entwined with madness. Their hands engulfed with passion. Their bodies provoked with desire. As she ran her fingers wildly through his hair, his hands went mad with their fingerprints on every inch of her body. He was hers. And she was his and the love destined that night was real and in full action._

_He had her pinned into the wall, her body pressed ever so tightly to his. They were one._

_He moved from sucking her neck to sucking her neckline just to savor her taste. Suddenly her taste overwhelmed him. He wanted to taste her all over. He began to slowly place her upon this stool that was in the corner of the shower against the wall. He carefully placed her down so not the interrupt his tongue's pleasure. He continued to allow his tongue to run rampant over her body and move lower and lower. Down from her neckline, to those fabulous mounds where he teased and sucked upon her nipples,down to the curves of her abdomen, and then he paused when he reached his prize. _

_Her legs were tightly shut but Roxton fixed that (he was upon his knees). With his masculine hands he parted them and with his index finger he traced the line of her vagina. She gasped and breathed hard deep breaths as the water trickled down her body. After caressing and running his hands upon her legs he placed each of her legs over his shoulders and pulled her to the edge of the stool._

"_John…," Marguerite whispered with her eyes shut._

"_Sshh….,"he said placing his finger upon her lips, "I'll be gentle." And with that he went into the dark center and allowed his tongue go to work, sucking and engulfing her. Teasing her clitoris, sucking her labia's, and licking her insides. Her breath staggered, her mind was lost, and her cries were intimate. She sat there in complete **ecstasy.**_

_He continued to dine in her for another twenty minutes or so until he felt this liquid trickle from her and into his mouth. She finally gained this composure once again and was able to breathe once again. He rested his head upon her thigh for a second and with in the breath of a second she was in his arms again, straddled upon his waist, and up against the wall._

"_Are you ready for this?" the hunter said so intoxicated in their love._

"_Yes….," she managed to murmur out, "God yes."_

_And with her sign of approval he thrusted himself into her. She yelped at the pain at first and then adapted herself to the pleasure. He pushed and banged into her with all his strength releasing all that bottled up desire, causing her to no longer yelp and gasp but cry and scream his name. _

"_John...God you feel so damn good. **Please,** don't stop. Don't stop!" she screamed and begged. Fortunately, the loud running sound of the water muffled her screams._

_In this madness she didn't bobble up and down as she normally did. No, No Roxton's desire was to strong for a normal banging session. She literally banged and smashed into the wall with every push from Roxton. Her only defense was to curl her toes, bite down on her lip, or scream. Her poor limber body, smashing into the walls of the tree house. But there was no sympathy in sex and there was definitely no figment of gentility in this love making. The way he banged himself into her you might have thought that he hated her. But through all this passionate love making, in his eyes, spelt out nothing but love._

_They were both drunk with each others love and intoxicated with their passion. Time and space no longer existed. They no longer felt the water fall down upon their bodies. It was just them, together, for that time and no other. _

_Steamed rose from their bodies, water ran down their faces, and love burst through their passion._

"_I love you John…God I love you!" she rang out at the pinnacle of the passion._

_Then it happened. He climaxed in her. The rage had reached a head. They both slid down the wall and just sat upon the shower floor, with their legs still entwined among each other, breathing deeply, still lost in ecstasy._

_Roxton showered Marguerite with sweet kisses upon her face and her neckline. _

"_Baby, I love you so much." He repeated over and over again in the most sincere voice._

_Only a few seconds later they heard the, most horrible, sound, their daughter crying._

"_Oh, God," Marguerite said in dismay. But then she saw Roxton smile and was puzzled._

"_That's alright, just as long as I got to be with my love tonight, nothing matters." Roxton stated in the sweetest tone. Marguerite smiled and brought his face to hers and kissed him._

"_Take your time I'll get her." _

_With that he let Marguerite up and fetched a towel and left the shower. Marguerite decided to stay in the shower a bit longer. There was no point in letting a perfectly fine shower go to waste._

_She got out of the shower in a half n hour or so later. Dried off and slipped on her night gown. _

_As soon as she entered the room she smiled. There was the love of her life with his eyes closed with their daughter upon his chest._

"_My two babies." Marguerite said as she stood at a distance watching them. Then she slipped into bed and Roxton pushed his arm up and over her so she could be with her family. _

_And there they were. One little happy family._

_The End_


End file.
